1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital video recording systems and in particular, to a method and apparatus for editing video images in digital video recording systems.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
The process of video post production involves the editing and post processing of recorded video material to provide finished programs. Techniques and facilities for postproduction are highly developed and typically involves the use of sophisticated and specialized studio equipment. Such equipment typically includes dedicated, analog hardware, which is expensive and susceptible to noise.
One recent development in the field of video post production involves the use of a personal computer (PC) program, which facilitates video editing. The use of such a program requires the installation of a hardware interface, in the form of a PC card, into the computer. Video data from a video camera recorder (VCR) is first transferred from the VCR to memory located on the card. The video data is then transferred to the computer, where post production processing is performed. Upon completion of the post production processing, the video data is then transferred back to the VCR via the interface card. Examples of such a PC program and the associated hardware include that marketed by Adobe Systems Inc. of San Jose, Calif., under the trade name xe2x80x9cPremierxe2x80x9d and that marketed by Miro Computer Products of Germany, under the trade name xe2x80x9cMiro Videoxe2x80x9d.
The use of such conventional PC programs present a number of significant disadvantages. First, such a technique of post production processing is inherently slow, because of the need to read the video data from the VCR into the memory of the PC via the interface card. Second, such post production processing involves the use of analog devices, which introduce noise to the video images, thus degrading the image quality of the resulting product.
Moreover, there is a growing demand for entertainment systems working in conjunction with various types of broadcasting systems. One such entertainment system includes a broadcast satellite system; namely, a digital satellite system (DSS). A DSS typically comprises an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) and a television receiver (TV). In addition, the DSS includes an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) that receives analog data for recording purposes. Along with the growing demand for such entertainment systems, there is an increased need for a simple method and apparatus of providing video editing, which provides a high quality image.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a video editor that is simple and convenient to use and which provides editing without degrading image quality.
An apparatus and method for editing at least one video frames stored on a digital video disk is disclosed. The apparatus executes instruction sequences located in a memory in a processor-based system, and comprises a memory for storing instruction sequences by which the processor-based system is processed. The apparatus further comprises a digital video disk configured to store at least one video frame and a processor configured to edit the at least one video frame by executing the stored instruction sequences. The stored instruction sequences include process steps to cause the processor to: (a) retrieve the at least one video frame; (b) receive an instruction to select an adjustment parameter of the at least one video frame; and (c) process the at least one video frame in accordance with said instruction.